Disgusting
by snowwinter486
Summary: In an alternate universe where demons are a common occurrence that no one likes, and exorcists compete in battles to rid of demons. Through all this, Kobayakawa Sena is called the best teleporter.


Summary: In an alternate universe where demons are a common occurrence that no one likes, and exorcists compete in battles to rid of demons. Through all this, Kobayakawa Sena is called the best teleporter.

Warning: cursing, illegal weapons, smoking, fluff, glomps, fighting, killing, zombies, lying, alcohol, ect.

Pairing: All/Sena.

Disclaimer: I don't anything. Yet.

"Japensese"

"English"

'_Thoughts'_

Timeline: Dude. It's freaking AU, so why do I have this? -But this is the second year the main cast have know each other-ish.

Inspiration: Ao No Exorcist, The Demonata Series (Darren Shan)  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Nakabou Akira, more commonly known as 'Chuubou', nervously shifted around as he patiently waited for the 'okay' to leave the premises.

It was the first world-wide battle competition where countries gather their top exorcist to form their ultimate Dream-Team.

"Chuubou-kun," Sena whispered softly, and Chuubou's eyes sparked to the male that he inspired to be like.

"H-hai?" he responded, loud and clear.

Kobayakawa Sena stood in front of a bright, nearly blinding, white panel, panting ever so slightly.

"The window is open," the brunette smiled, "And you're next to travel through."

Chuubou looked around and quickly realized that he was one of the last people to travel through as well and nodded.

Graciously thanking the male, he readied himself to step through the portal, "Yosh! I will not disappoint you!" he said, brightly.

He jumped through the gate.

Sena smiled at the younger boy's enthusiasm, before stepping through the gate as well.

Chuubou knows that Sena is the best at what he does-teleporting and transporting.

The male, since they had some down-time, had explained it while everyone was sitting down and chomping happily on food around a campfire.

"Wait, I thought you just had to summon it," Chuubou said, confused, but eager to learn.

Sena was the one that inspired Chuubou to enter the world of Battle, after all.

The male laughed softly, "When the being isn't alive-never was and never will be- I can bring it to this world as l long as I know where and what it is."

Chuubou's mouth fell towards the ground, but he quickly tried to shut it, and ended up biting down on his lip.

He made no motion to stop the bleeding, though, as he was too busy listening to his inspiration.

"Fuu," Akaba sighed softly as he sat down next to the male, "However, what makes Sena the greatest is the fact that every single person that shares his abilities, myself included has never been successfully able to transfer one type of thing."

Red eyes softened at the brunet, who just blushed at the sudden attention.

Chuubou blinked at the two.

"That's right," Yamato said, his smile perking up further as a dangerous glint escaped onto his eyes, "Sena must be protected because of it. Can you do it?"

"I'll protect Sena-sempai from anybody and everybody!" Chuubou declared boldly, standing up to represent his passion.

"Kekeke..." Hiruma chuckled, "This kid _is _a fucking idiot!" he exclaimed happily.

A nervous laugh escaped Sena's lips.

The youngest member beamed, before deflating abruptly, "But what can Sena-sempai transfer that no one else can?" he asked aloud.

"Remember when we passed through the gates earlier today?" Yamato asked.

Chuubou nodded, it was the first time he had ever experienced something like it, after all. It was really cool.

"Sena created that gate," the male continued.

Chuubou nodded once more, unsure of where this is leading to.

"Kobayakawa Sena," Shin came forward, usual stoney eyes staring at the brunet by the campfire with a strange passion, "is the only man known to be able to transfer living beings successfully."

"EH?!" Chuubou gasped.

He knew that Sena was good. He just didn't know that he was _that _good.

Sena blushed softly, "It's not that good..." he tried.

"No, you're right, Sena-kun," Akaba chuckled softly, "It's not just that, but the speed you can go with-and the success rate because of it, to be able to change from an _adagio _and crescend into an _allegro."_

Chuubou looked confused.

"What he means to say-" Yamato tried to continue, but was interrupted when a purple-haired male jumped (literally) into the conversation.

"Sena's smart!" he called out, "He can do things no one else can do! Like... Magic!"

Chuubou's eyes beamed further. He was right, Sena was amazing. He could do magic!

"It's not that good..." Sena mumbled again, obviously unhappy about the attention, but a soft blush on his face.

Chuubou's eyes turned to his sempai, and bowed once more, "I'm HONORED to MEET YOU and work under you!"

The male flinched at the loudness and allowed his nervous smile to relax a little more when the males around him laughed, bright and happy (well, except certain others).

"I think that falls for the two of us then," he said in response, believing every moment of it.

It was Chuubou's turn to blush as he stared at the male, attempting to speak through the mumbling mess of words falling from his mouth. He was trying to connect his thoughts to his mouth and vocal cords but needless to say, it wasn't working.

A snort was heard behind him.

"Alright fucking fuckers!" Hiruma called, "Moving time!"

Chuubou stared up at Sena, who looked back at him questioningly.

"Are you... going to use it?" he asked, confused about it.

The brunette smiled back, kind and gentle and not blinding (like Yamato), "Hiruma-san told me not too-"

"It's because it fucking drains you," the blond said simply, "We might be fucking needing you soon. We can't run the risk."

Hiruma did have a point-they were walking with the sunset surrounding them, exposing them to the dark.

(The dark where everything became free game.)

Where the moon will guide them, it showered magical energy down, and as the exorcists gathered may be able to use it, so will the demons.

Chuubou gulped. He had heard so many rumors and stories, but this was the first time he was actually experiencing it himself.

A crackle of laughter, and everyone was reaching for their respectable weapons, standing more focused, ready for the next fight. The first line of demons came down, some being shot and others screeching.

Chuubou felt scared as he activated his magic through his hands and punching down demons when they drew far too close.

"Sena," Musashi moved next to the brunet, "Stay back with Kotarou and I in case of back-up," he said roughly.

The male nodded wordlessly and moved to the back, Shin and Kakei close behind.

Chuubou attempted to follow, but was stopped by Mizumatchi.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" the blond said, a grin on his face that didn't exactly touch his eyes as he kept his eyes focused on the oncoming onslaught, "You're staying in the front with me! We need you here more than anything."

Chuubou understood why, but that didn't mean he liked the fact that Sena-sempai was going to be in the back. Cuubou's special job was to protect Sena-sempai, not the rest of the world, jeez.

"He's not fucking vulnerable," Hiruma growled, slowing down to move farther back, "He's being protected by the fucking best of Japan, after all."

"Che, like any of you trashes can even think of competing with me," Agon growled back, eyes never leaving the low-levels as he fired mercilessly.

"Is that a challenge?" Yamato asked, an amused smirk playing on his face as he sliced down a dark shadow of demons roaring against him.

The dreadlocked male was ready to snap back, when Sena cut through, "The next window is open!" he yelled.

Everyone automatically began to move towards the male, and into the 'window'.

Chuubou himself was ready to go, after everyone else did, to go with Sena.

(Chuubou remembered that fear as the demons descended on him when he jumped through, Sena and Shin barely in seconds later.)

As the freshman quickly looked around for the said male, and he quickly pinpointed the male with another.

Shin Seijuro, another legendary exorcist that was known as the White Knight, complete with his white and sky-blue spear glistening next to him while he stared at Sena.

"...It's fine, Shin-san," Chuubou hears him whisper, "Really."

The dark male from Oujou looked at his rival and shook his head, "That was not what I have been asking you, Kobayakawa Sena."

The brunette gave a sheepish smile, "Doing stuff like this," he whispered, "just makes me really happy."

Shin looked at Sena, something warm contaminating his eyes and Chuubou stared on in surprise.

"I understand," Shin nodded.

Sena looked back up at the male, who gave the faintest of smiles back at him.

"I shall do my best to make certain that you can continue to do it so that you could stay happy."

Oh yeah, Chuubou did not like the close distance between the two.

"Get away from SENA-SEMPAI! I will be the one to protect him!"

And he hoped _hopedhopedprayed _that he would be the one to save Sena.


End file.
